


Triwizard

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: AU where James' name gets drawn in the Triwizard Tournament his 7th year, while dating Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triwizard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lazy so the tasks are the same as Harry's.

James Potter? Did she hear Dumbledore right? James Potter? He said James Potter and not James Harper the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect? Was he sure?

Lily felt her heart hammering in her chest. She knew the four of them had put their names in but she hadn’t expected one of them to be pulled. It felt like the whole world was sort of falling out of and back into focus as she watched her boyfriend leave the Great Hall to a door on the right. This wasn’t real. She was in a dream right? Right?

–--

Lily sat on the common room couch, watching the portrait hole for James. She was joined by Sirius on the other side of the couch, Peter on the floor next to them and Remus in the chair to the right. They all waited anxiously for their friend’s return and when the hole finally did open, Lily was pleased to say she was the first to reach him.

“James.” She breathed, grabbing his hands. He looked shell shocked. He squeezed her hands lightly, drawing her in every so slightly as he did.

“What did Dumbledore say, mate?” Peter asked, popping up from the ground. 

“That, uh, the first task would be in a month.” James took a deep breath. “And that I should start preparing now.”

“Well right now we’re going to bed.” Lily said firmly, pulling him towards the staircase. “You need to get some rest before you start training or whatever.”

Lily led him up to his bed and climbed in next to him when they had both stripped down. She wrapped herself around him, burying her face in his neck. This would  _not_  be the last time she held him and she needed to stop acting like it was. This was James. James who had been spending full moons with a werewolf since he was fifteen. He would be fine. He would. He–

“Lils, stop worrying.”

Lily took a deep breath. “I know, I will. I just–it’s dangerous. And I didn’t really think about it until they said your name, but people have died!”

James ran his hand soothingly over her back. “You think I’d let myself die when I’ve got you to come back to?”

“No,” She smiled, cuddling against him. “Just be careful.”

–--

Her heart stopped when she entered the quidditch pitch and saw the dragons. Bloody  _dragons_. Lily gripped tightly to Sirius’ hand the entire time when the other champions played and won. 

When James entered she squeezed so hard on Sirius’ hand he swore and yanked it free. James just barely avoided the dragon’s fire more than once. And when he finally managed to grab the egg and win, Lily was sure she was screaming louder than anyone. Lily couldn’t remember his score, just that it put him in second place.

The school rushed down to congratulate him and Lily had to shove through overzealous third and fifth years to reach him. Once she did, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him for the life of her.

“That was brilliant!” She cheered.

He smiled, opening his mouth to respond but then the other three boys crashed into them.

“Prongs that was bloody fantastic!” Sirius shouted. “I almost thought the horntail had you at least twice! Bloody fantastic!”

“Post task party?” Peter suggested.

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” Remus nodded.

–--

Sometime during the party they had opened James’ egg and flinched at the ungodly screeching that emitted from it. He shut it very quickly afterwards. It had ended around the same time Mary being able to hold her liquor ended, and after she puked on the stairs going up everyone sort of lost the mood to celebrate. Lily had semi-drunkenly wobbled up the stairs with James’ arm around her. She was enjoying how much more they were sleeping in the same bed since the tournament began because she had never gotten a better nights sleep.

She threw herself down on James’ bed and spread her limbs across the covers. “Your bed is so soft.”

“Tha’s house elves,” James slurred, plopping down beside Lily. “Making sure e’rything is cleaned sof’ly.”

“Bloody great job.” Lily sighed, yanking James covers down and climbing underneath.

“Iss better for girlfr’ens this way.” James nodded approvingly and joined Lily under.

“Then ‘m glad I‘m your girlfriend.” Lily kissed him very sloppily on the mouth.

When they woke up the next morning, Lily couldn’t quite remember how they had fallen asleep. All she knew was that her head was pounding lightly and James was drooling pretty horrendously. Lily didn’t want to wake him but she felt the sensation of bile shooting up her throat and, well, vomiting on the floor does a lot to wake someone up.

Soon enough it was clean and James and Lily were both awake. Lily had a towel over her head and sighed. “I just want to take a bath.”

“There’s the prefect bath we could use.” James suggested, downing a headache potion that the marauders kept stashed around the room. “If you don’t mind bathing with me?”

Lily lifted her towel and took the potion he offered her. “Seeing my boyfriend naked… Hmm, doesn’t sound  _too_  awful.”

“To the bath!”

“Oh and bring your egg.”

James frowned. “What? Why?”

“That sounded like a mermaid song last night.” Lily said.

“Did you hear the same thing I did?”

Lily rolled her eyes fondly. “Mermaid song  _out_ of the water.”

–--

It was a mermaid song, that was for sure. Lily and James had spent hours discussing it with the marauders afterwards, wondering what exactly mermaids would have to do with the next task. They spent months figuring what precious thing would be taken from James. His broom or the Cloak? They had continued wondering all break, even going as far to bring it up to Mr. and Mrs. Potter when they all visited for Christmas. 

And then, the day of the task, Lily had been walking to Hagrid’s hut for a visit when out of nowhere the Ministry official for the tournament and Dumbledore were walking next to her. Lily stopped where she was, confused.

“Professor,” She greeted.

“Miss Evans, would you kindly come with us?” Dumbledore asked, gesturing to his Ministry companion. 

Lily, seeing no reason as to why not, agreed. Soon enough she was in Dumbledore’s office with a small blonde boy in a Beauxbaton’s uniform who looked about thirteen and a rather built looking girl from Durmstrang around Lily’s age. They looked up when she entered, but neither offered greetings. 

“Take a seat, Miss Evans.” Dumbledore said. Lily sat between the other two and looked questioningly at the Headmasters and Headmistress that were gathering in Dumbledore’s office.

“You may be wondering why you are here.” The Ministry official said. When the three nodded, he continued. “In the next task the champions–Mr. Potter, Miss Bellerose and Mr. Draganov–will be searching for something they ‘sorely miss’ and this, children, will be you. If you are consenting, we will be placing you under a sleeping charm and into the Black Lake.”

“The lake?” The Beauxbaton boy exclaimed. “We will drown!”

“You will not drown.” Dumbledore said calmly. “The charm prevents such a thing.”

“Will you do it?” The Ministry official asked.

“Da,” The Durmstrang nodded.

“Sure,” Lily shrugged.

The Beauxbaton boy looked between Lily and the Durmstrang girl before finally sighing, “Oui.” 

–--

When Lily’s head broke the water the first thing she registered was how bloody  _freezing_  she was. The water was not warm, nor was the wind whipping through her wet hair. She looked around, noting the distance from the stands was less than twenty feet. Lily felt an arm tighten around her waist and she turned to see James looking very relieved that she was still alive. 

They swam to the stands and were helped out of the water by Sirius, Remus, Peter and Marlene who had towels and blankets at the ready to wrap them up. Then and only then did Lily register the mad cheering coming from the Hogwarts students. 

Teeth chattering she looked to Sirius. “Were we f-f-first?”

“Yeah,” He nodded.

“With the bloody fastest time I’ve ever seen.” Peter pipped up. “You were only down ten minutes maybe. Reckon you’re going to win this one.”

Lily nodded, but didn’t say another word. She felt rather than saw James wrap his arms around her. She turned to face him and looking up at him, she felt her heart breaking at how worried he still looked. She didn’t say a word, just rested her head against his chest as they watched the other two champions resurface with their people. The announcement of the scores was a dull roar in the back as James was announced winner of the second task. James did not act very pleased about this, and Lily resolved to ask him about it later.

That night when they were on their way back up to their dorms, James took her hand very firmly in his.

“Stay with me tonight?” He asked. He still had that look about him as he did during the task and Lily couldn’t bare to say no.

They climbed into his bed, and James pulled Lily very closely and securely to his body. His arms wrapped completely around her, and puzzle pieces clicked into place for her.

Lily looked up at him, cupping his cheek with her hand. “James, I’m alright.”

“I know.”

“Dumbledore would have never let anything happen to me.”

“I know.”

Lily frowned sympathetically. “Then why are you so upset?”

“I just–” James took a deep breath. “It was terrifying, Lily. When I couldn’t find you before the task, I assumed you probably had went to the stands early. But then you weren’t there. I didn’t know where you were, but I had to jump in anyway and I just hoped you’d show up at the end.

“Down at the bottom of the lake,” James continued after taking another deep breath, like he was holding back something. “There were mermaids and kappas and lots of weeds. And you. Floating there in the water–god, Lily, you looked dead. You looked dead, and I swear my heart stopped because I love you so much. And I don’t think I’d be about to stand it if you died–”

“You love me?” Lily interrupted.

James blinked. “I–huh?”

“You said you love me!” Lily’s face split into a smile. “You’re  _in love_  with me!”

“Well, um, yeah.” James said casually, but Lily could feel his hands shaking against her back.

“I love you too.” She pressed her mouth to his, still smiling widely.

–--

The next task tested Lily’s limits for boredom. James had disappeared into the Maze an hour ago and Lily had been playing exploding snap in the stands with Remus and Peter since then. Sirius had already singed off one of his eyebrows and refused to play another round. When Lily had asked Remus why he brought the game Remus had simply said “Well the last one was boring enough, so I thought to bring entertainment to this one.”

“Hey, Lily?” Peter asked, glancing up at her.

“Yeah?” She said, distractedly.

“You and James…” He trailed off, glancing around worriedly. Lily looked up from the game, attention officially drawn away.

“What about us?”

“Are you two, you know…” Peter swallowed.

“Spit it out, Pete.” 

He took a deep breath and said “Are you staying together after we leave Hogwarts?”

Lily paused, staring uncomprehendingly at Peter. Staying together? Of course they were staying together! Or… were they? She and James had never talked about after Hogwarts, content to just spend time together without worrying about the future. They said they loved each other, but that didn’t necessarily mean their relationship would continue after school. Did James even want to continue? What if he was planning on breaking up with her as soon as they got off the train?

“I, uh, I have to... yeah.” Lily stood and pushed her way out of the stands, rushing down to the grounds, ignoring the boys shouting after her. She knew she shouldn’t leave, but she couldn’t take sitting there with the marauders. What if they knew something she didn’t and that’s why Peter asked her that question?

She needed to clear her head.

\----

“Lily?” 

She didn’t look up. She didn’t want to see him. Part of her wondered why there was no raucous cheering emitting from the common room with his return, but the other part of her was telling her off for hiding in his dormitory. Lily guessed part of her wanted to see him.

“Lily, please look at me.”

She didn’t.

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” She felt his arm on her back and against her better judgement she relaxed into it. “Did something happen?”

Lily pulled herself tighter into a ball.

“Lily please,” James voice took on a desperate quality. “Tell me what happened so I can make it better.”

Lily stood up very quickly. She didn’t know what rocketed her to her feet, but before she could really figure it out she was facing James.

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“Huh?” James looked taken aback. “What part of that sounded like a break up?”

Lily shook her head. “Are you breaking up with me at any point in the near future?”

“No, of course not.” James stood up, then looked wary and a little scared. “Unless... you  _want_ to break up?”

“No!” Lily shook her head fiercely. “Merlin, no.”

James looked relieved. “Then why are you worried?”

“Something Peter said,” Lily glanced away. “About staying together after school and I thought maybe you wouldn’t want to because we never talked about it. I thought maybe you’d want to be free of commitment--”

“Lily,” James interrupted, taking her hands in his. “You are by far the most important person in my life. I don’t want to break up. I love you, and at some point I suppose I’d like to marry you.”

Lily stared at him awed. “You want to marry me?”

“Not at this second.” James grinned. “But yeah, at some point in the future I see us getting married.”

“What else do you see?” She asked, stepping closer.

“Well,” He smiled softly. “I see us moving into a house not in a big city so our kids will have a yard to run around in.”

“We have kids?” Lily’s smile mirrored James’.

“Yeah,”

“How many?”

“Four,” James dropped his forehead to rest against Lily’s. “Doesn’t matter the gender. At least one boy, though. And they’ll have your eyes and you hair.”

“Or yours,” Lily ran a hand through his hair, tangling her fingers in it. “I’m quite fond of your hair.” She used her grip on his head to push herself up to kiss him. He wrapped his free hand around her waist.

“Oh!” Lily exclaimed, pushing away. “How did the tournament turn out? You’re back!”

James grinned widely. “I won.”

“Oh my god, James!” Lily threw her arms around him. “That’s fantastic! But... why can’t I hear a party in the common room?”

“Because the party’s in the Great Hall.”

Lily nodded, dropping her arms and heading to the door. “Let’s go down and celebrate!”

“Eh, they can wait a few minutes.” James pulled Lily back to him. “I’d much rather celebrate with you.” Lily smiled.

And celebrate they did.


End file.
